


The Tide

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: GET IT, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I might revise all of this later lol, M/M, MythicalAU, Pirates, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their song, though irresistibly sweet, was no less sad than sweet, and lapped both body and soul in fatal lethargy, the forerunner of death and corruption."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tide

"Their song, though irresistibly sweet, was no less sad than sweet, and lapped both body and soul in fatal lethargy, the forerunner of death and corruption." 

Languorous waves hit the wood of The Siren, the most tenacious of all water vessels known. The beast of the waters, was manned by a beast of a Captain. Obsidian hair whisked in the howl of the wind, molten gold eyes burned with ardor. Asami Ryuichi was formidable, a most capable sailor, a trenchant man, no one was able to deny it. A strong man, well endowed with riches, many women had chased his hand, but Asami didn't want a weak willed woman as a partner. He required the strongest of spirits; none had met his standards. He of course did have the highest of standards.

The Dragon was left to travel the seas, raiding and establishing as a good sailor and business man should. His loyal crew at his beck and call, as every well to do man should have. From the East they traveled, Europe their destination. Eśpana was a head of trade and Nihon was in need of connections to the West. A wide drawn map lay spread across a desk, Asami gazed down at it. "We've just passed Port Said sir, may I suggest a stop at Cyprus for more supplies as well a rest?" 

"No, we will continue till we reach Italia, Cyprus is likely to try and cause problems, our trip isn't to be detoured more." A demanding voice echoed in the small cabin. 

"Yes sir." The bespectacled pirate bowed and took his leave. It was a few more days journey, but his men could handle it. They weren't dainty delicate flowers in the least. Ruffians, some might say. Monsters. A few more days wouldn't be a problem. 

The sun rose thrice before the crew had even begun to near their next destination. Grey flooded the sky and the sea, like a plague. Asami was a seasoned sailor, he knew a storm was bound for them, but many a storms they had seen and defeated. However, this storm was nothing like their ship have ever laid eyes upon. 

Rain pounded the sailors manning the vessel, waves taller than the boat it self ravaged the sides of the water craft. Asami bellowed as he commanded every sailor he had. Lightning and thunder cackled in the sky, mocking Captain Asami and his crew. The best had been conquered, the vicious sea tossed every sailor off their raft of safety and into the angry sea. Perhaps it was their punishment, their repercussion for their wrong doings, for their plundering. Perhaps it was a gift from above. 

Blinding light filtered through Asami's vision. Blinking rapidly, he expected the sky of a deserted island. Not curious azure eyes cloaked in long leucous lashes. The pupils dilated a moment before disappearing all together, the creature was scared. Asami sat up, curious as to who the enchanting eyes belonged to and a young girl came into view. Porcelain skin, flaxen hair showered her chest in loose ringlets, she had delicate almost petite features, and of course her ethereal eyes. Only her lower half was covered, a thin pale cloth was held up with a knot by the dimple by her hipbone, it just barely kept her chastity. Stunning, she was, more beautiful and fair than any woman he had ever bedded. With a timid hand and a swish of hair, the girls silvery locks were tucked back behind her ear, showing a rosy pink bud on a very prepubescent-esque chest. 

Asami cursed himself as he noticed the marginally larger shoulders, and scarcely more sinewy muscles than a woman possessed. This goddess was a male, despite having a deep curve in his waist line and succulently corpulent hips. One had to observe very carefully to see the masculine points in the young boy, and Asami had nearly over looked them. 

With cautious step, the young boy took another step back clearly fearful of the monstrous man sitting in front of him. But Asami had no intentions of hurting the delicate creature, well, not in a way he didn't enjoy at least. 

Finally conjuring up a smile, a sly one, but a smile none the less, Asami offered and hand and spoke, "Hello there little one. Dont be afraid, I wish not to hurt you." 

The gentle words made the leery boy even more prickly. Changing his stance from a fleeing position to a defensive one the young boy whispered, "W-Who are you? W-why are you here?" 

"I am Captain Asami Ryuichi, hailing from Nihon." The beast of a man straightened his back and looked into the airy blonde's eyes, "and you might be?" 

"M-my name?" Blue eyes scrutinized the heavily dressed man, searching for a weapon possibly. "....Aki. I come from here." 

"Well, Aki," Asami grinned again as the name rolled quite deliciously off his tongue, "where is that exactly? As you see, my ship was hit with a storm, and well I woke up here." 

Naively, the boys worry washed off his face. Asami could've lied and done countless ghastly things to the Aki. God's knew he wanted to. But, no, he would wait. This one was worth it to wait, to be patient. With clear determined eyes, the boy walked forward and sweetly smiled, "I'm sorry for being so cruel just now, but you can never be too careful, some men...Are just not so good, you know? Or at least that's what I've been told..."

Asami smirked. He knew, as he was the worst of the "not so good." Chuckling under his breath, Asami brought his own brutish hands to cradle one of Aki's, chapped lips brushed the boys supple hand. "I do promise I'm not here to cause you any harm." 

Flushing the boy retracted his hand and played with the hem of his skirt, clearly nervous. "W-Well okay then... Is another ship coming to get you? Or to save you?" 

Asami shrugged, he doubted it, their ship never had a sister ship or really any companions. "No one knows we were in a storm, I doubt it." 

Akihito looked down at his feet and squeezed the sand with his cute little toes. "We're on an island. I don't have a boat, I can't take you anywhere.." Gazing down, Akihito began to tamper with his hair, curling it around his finger. "I'm sorry.." Clearly the boy felt awful. 

Large arms wrapped around the lithe boy, "Don't fret. I look at this as a holiday for me, and plus, don't you get lonely here?" Mild winds caused Aki's hair to flutter around him. He looked at the pirate with glazed over eyes and nodded. 

"I do."


End file.
